Norway's One Weakness
by Blue Fire Yukio
Summary: This fanfic focuses on DenNor pairing and some instances where Norway's hair curl has proved to be a weakness. Some situations require Denmark's help and he learns things about his friend that he never thought possible.
1. The Dare

Okay so admin note. I know some people don't like hentai-related material and this fanfic has that in it, but not every chapter. I want everyone to enjoy parts of it, so I'll put short notes at the beginning of each chapter to warn those people about that. This first one is clean

* * *

It was a bright spring day. Mathias had gone to visit the Bad Touch  
Trio because they were having a party that everyone was invited to.  
Whether it was because of the BTT's reputation or that people were  
enjoying their Saturday, it was undecided why so few guests had  
attended. Other that the BTT, Denmark, Greece, Hungary, America and  
Canada were the only attendants. "Lets play truth or dare!" Prussia  
shouted. Denmark, France, Prussia, America, and Canada were the  
players. America started by asking "Truth or dare?" to his brother.  
"t-truth" Canada stuttered. "Is it true that I rock at baseball?"  
America asked. "y-yes. it is" Canada said. this wasn't the first time  
he'd said it, and he figured it a waste of a turn.

It was Canada's turn now, but he insisted that France go instead. "hon, how polite of you"  
Francis cooed before asking Prussia truth or dare. "dare! I love  
dares!" he squealed. "Go kiss Hungary on each cheek." France said  
while making that kissy face he always did. Gilbert wasted no time in  
running to the girl, planting playful kisses on her cheeks. she was  
annoyed at first, but she assumed it was France's idea. Nobody loved  
good ole kisses more than he.

It was now Prussia's turn and he realized  
that the Dane was the only one who hadn't had a turn yet. "truth or  
dare?" he screamed. "dare" Denmark replied with a confident smirk. "I  
dare you to...I dare you to um..." the Prussian tried to think of  
something good; something unique. "When you get home, I dare you to  
pull on Norge's hair thingie" was the only thing he could come up with.  
Denmark's eyes widened. "b-but...I've tugged it before and he  
jack-slapped my jaw!" he protested. In Prussia's eyes, that only made  
the dare better. "That's my dare! and if you don't do it,  
I'll...I'll..." he paused to think, "I'll burn all your butter cookie  
tins!" that sounds very childish, but that was horrible for Denmark.  
his cookies were made to be eaten, not burned. so much work to make  
them too...it would be a real shame to see all that goodness go to ashes. "ill do it!" the  
Dane stated boldly.

He wasn't bold when it came to actually doing it.  
Multiple scenarios of how to do it flashed in his mind's eye. He  
thought about asking, but he knew the answer he'd get was a loud, firm  
"NO!" screamed in his ears. Oh, what to do, what to do...he didn't want  
to seem too invasive either, as Lukas was very protective over his  
personal space. The Danish man then got a brilliant idea. Maybe he  
could play it cool. Talk about how great the party was then slowly  
change subject until Norge was blabbing about the hair curl, leading  
up to the completion of the dare. But Lukas was smarter than that.  
Surely he'd catch on to how Dan was inching toward the subject that  
really mattered.

This was harder than expected. Perhaps the best way  
was to just play along with whatever happened; relying on quick witt  
to work it through. After taking a deep breath, Dan entered the house  
where Lukas was the only other character there. Lulu, as Dan had liked  
to call him, was sitting on the couch watching episodes of an anime  
that Japan recommended. "Hey, Norge! Whatcha watching over here?" Dan  
asked as he slammed his butt on the seat next to Lukas. "Shingeki no  
Kyojin as Kiku calls it" responded the Norwegian, "and my gods, its so  
gruesome. I'm surprised i survived the first half" Mathias knew that  
gore was something that Lukas hated to see after watching so much of  
it in real life. It must have been a strict promise to japan that  
Norway even kept watching.

Soon the episode ended and Lukas turned the  
TV off hastily. "I promised him one episode. that's all I care to see"  
was his only words as he popped the disc back into the case. "So, how  
was the party?" he finally asked. "Oh it was, you know, fun and  
hip-hop as usual. We played water balloon toss too. Spain got soaked!"  
Mathias replied, a small chuckle coming from him. Norway nodded.  
"Well, I'm going to go lay in my bed, okay?" he said as he walked up  
the stairs.

"O-okay! I'll be right there!" Mathias shouted. As much as Norway hated  
to admit, he loved having Den laying next to him. Not in a sexual way,  
but in a cuddle-buddy manner. Plus, what better way to touch that curl  
than to lay unsuspicious next to the one who possessed it? It wouldn't  
be invasive because Lukas would technically be inviting the Dane into  
his space. Also, he wouldn't have to ask to touch the curl; directly  
anyway.

He went up the stairs and trotted in the bedroom where Lukas  
lay. he took a spot next to the Norwegian. they glanced around for a  
while until Lukas scooted close to Mathias and pulled his muscled arm  
over himself. it was so warm and cozy that Dan wanted to go to sleep  
right then; but there was a task still at hand. he waited until Lukas  
had gotten cozy that he tugged the curl gently. "D-Dan...i don't like  
that" Lukas said flatly. Mathias didn't leave it alone. now it was for  
his curiosity, not the dare.

He simply cradled the curl and held it  
softly. Lukas sighed and snuggled closer. Dan was liking this. it was  
almost like the curl was a remote. touch it the right ways, something  
different happens. the part that was so surprising was that Norge  
didn't scream or fight. Mathias rubbed the curl gently, getting yet a  
different reaction. Lukas made this cute whimpering noise and blushed  
deeply. normally, Dan would've stopped, but his curiosity got the  
better of him.

he became a bit more adventurous and licked the curl.  
Lukas shuddered and shivered as if disgusted or just really excited.  
possibly a multiple meaning of "excitement" implied. "do you want me  
to stop?" Mathias asked. "n-no, not now. you've already started it"  
Lukas said, panting slightly. Dan was happy to see the Norwegian  
wishing for attention, but the sudden emotional switch also concerned  
him.

Why was Norge being so friendly all of a sudden? and not just  
friendly as in neighborly friendly, but sensually friendly too.  
"p-please Den, i need it. I need your touch" Lukas begged as he started  
wiggling uncomfortably.


	2. Release

Okay. This chapter has touching but there's no sex. Just a forewarning

* * *

Mathias was going to question, but he wasn't left answer-less for long.  
Lukas thrusted his lower body against Denmark's leg, showing what kind  
of attention he desired. Now Mathias understood. that curl must be an  
e-zone when touched right. "please, release the tension" Lukas begged,  
his blue eyes filled with need. Mathias couldn't say no to those eyes,  
but he planned on playing with the curl some more. "Sit tight. daddy  
Denmark will fix it" he said, trying his best to sound both reassuring  
and sexy. he wasn't experienced though, so he was surprised that Norge  
was calmed by his words. He grabbed the curl and rubbed it harder,  
noting Lukas' moans of arousal.

Dan took the curl into his mouth and  
licked on it, covering it with saliva. at this point, Lukas was  
squirming in discomfort from his lower region. "oh, oh, please Den! it  
aches!" he pleaded as his thrusts became more desperate. Mathias was  
joyed to see his best friend squirm with pleasure. All he ever wanted  
was to make Norway happy, and now he was giving him the most possible  
happiness one could receive.

Lukas was cute and all, but Dan hated for  
him to be in such discomfort. With the hand not stroking the wet curl,  
Dan rubbed the bulge in his friend's pants. Lukas was about to explode  
right there, but held it back. he moaned Denmark's name as he  
thrusted at the caressing hand. "Mathias, Mathias... please...please" he repeated. the tone in Lukas' voice turned  
Mathias on as well, but without his e-zone being rubbed, he could  
control his. but it did draw a more dominant side out of the Dane.

Norway was hurrying to unzip his pj's but Denmark's hand stopped it.  
"No. if you want release that desperately, leave it to me" he said  
firmly. Lukas was beginning to cry, the immense pleasure that kept  
building up was to the unbearable limit, driving him over the edge very  
fast. Mathias started to unfasten Lukas' clothes, a look of lust in his eye.  
"just please hurry!" Lukas begged. Mathias, despite the request, took his  
sweet time.

Denmark pulled Lukas' clothes down just enough so his tenders were  
exposed. even though Norge's dick wasn't too different from anyone  
elses, Dan acted as if it was the sweetest little thing he ever saw.  
He rubbed across it, stroking it like a beloved pet. "so small  
compared to mine...its adorable" he said, not really paying attention  
to what he was saying. Lukas blushed and moaned. he tried to say  
something, but pleasured noises were all that escaped his mouth. "oh,  
d-den Ahn! uh my...oh...gods...please..." was all he managed to utter.  
"shh, shh, relax. don't apologize, don't even say a word. your wonderful  
noises say it all" Dan said soothingly.

Lukas relaxed as much as he  
could, letting the pleasures of the curl fondling and dick rubbing  
overtake him. it was seconds that he entered climax. Cum was shot all  
over Mathias' hand, torso, and the bed sheets. the Dane enjoyed the  
climax almost as much as the one having it. Seeing his friend trapped  
in complete ecstasy and knowing that he did it was a very satisfying  
thought. knowing that he was the one that made Lukas so happy; it was  
one of the best things he'd ever felt. "lets see if we got it all out!"  
Dan said with a smile as he continued his treatment, not knowing it  
was bad for Lukas.

Lukas cried harder and tried to pull his cock away  
from Denmark, but failed. "feels good, huh?!" Dan shouted joyously,  
not knowing he was giving Lukas post-orgasmic torture. "oh, oh,  
please! please Denmark will you st-" "Of course I'll keep going little  
buddy! just relax best you can and enjoy the ride!" boomed that viking  
warrior voice. he went even faster than before.

Denmark had no idea  
how much torment he was giving Lukas. As far as he knew, the reactions  
were to the pleasure, not the pain. "AH! ma-ma-mathi-m-m-mathias!" Lukas  
tried to scream, "OW OW OW! S-s-s-sta-ha-hap it!" he was sobbing  
uncontrollably trying to speak clearly through short breaths. Mathias  
finally stopped, realizing what he was doing. "I'm so sorry! I-I...I  
didn't mean to hurt you!

"I-I know you didn't" Lukas panted. he knew that even though their  
friendship was a rough one, Denmark would never wish to hurt him. he  
tried to pull his clothes back up, but was too weak at the moment to  
do much. "here Norgie, I'll get that" Denmark said. he pulled up Lukas'  
pj bottoms with a sweet smile on his face as he did so. Denmark saw  
himself being a father figure to others, and right now he really felt  
like one. He liked to consider Norway like his son, but only in  
dreamed fantasies.

however, holding the smaller man, seeing how  
weakened he was, and those tired blue eyes were just a few things that  
were happening to bring his fantasies to life. Mathias gently petted  
Lukas' hair, trying not to brush against the hair curl. he thought  
about cradling it like he did before. Lukas got snuggly when he did  
that. but he didn't. he figured it might be best to leave it. Lukas was  
snuggly already. like, child snuggly. Denmark enjoyed every second of  
it too. Norway was asleep now, leaving Denmark to be internally  
screaming from cuteness overdrive. Lukas looked soooo cute when he was  
tired, and even more so when sleeping. he squeezed the sleeper in a  
hug, but not too uncomfortably tight as to wake him up. Lukas let out  
a soft whine when he was hugged, sounding like a baby. Mathias stopped  
squeezing and returned to stroking. after a few minutes, he was so  
relaxed that he fell asleep too.


	3. In the Morn

Alrighty then. This Chapter doesn't have any touching or anything. Just talk about what had happened.

* * *

the next morning was very...awkward to say the least. Emil came in to  
put his stuff in his room, which was passed the open door to his  
brother's room. Seeing the two snuggle so closely was something that  
hadn't happened in a while. after putting the stuff in his room, Emil  
couldn't help but to go take a peek. "hey, icey. why are you in here?"  
Mathias asked. he was awake now, but Lukas was still in baby mode. "just came  
to see how you were doing. it was fun staying over at Jia's house  
last-night" Emil replied. "good good" Mathias said, trying to be careful of  
his volume. he attempted to get up, having failed.

Lukas' hand was holding onto the Dane's shirt. even in his sleep he  
had a death grip. Emil only laughed as he watched Denmark try to  
unglue the hand. when it was hopeless, Mathias laid right back down.  
"not working for you, eh? not surprised. oh...and there's something on  
your shirt." Emil said. he pointed to a spot of dried semen on  
Mathias' shirt. Dan knew that Emil would get the wrong idea if he knew  
what it was.

he thought about something that could hide the secret.  
"I-I guess i was too hasty in eating those cupcakes last night" he had  
said. "we have cupcakes?" Emil asked. "ah, yeah! but they're all in my  
tummy" Mathias responded. Emil was a lover of sweet things and  
insisted on tasting it. "o-off my clothes? ice, that's not right"  
Mathias objected. "I licked brownie batter off the floor before, you  
think i care about it being on your clothes?" Emil asked. there was  
nothing Denmark could say to counteract that truth.

Emil would bang  
his funny bone 10 times if it meant he got a taste of licorice.  
Denmark reluctantly pushed the part of his shirt toward Emil, who  
licked it off. "this is...a weird flavor...really salty. what kind of  
cupcake was that from?" he said after pulling back. "a...salty sweet  
cupcake" was all Denmark could think of. Emil was about to buy it, but  
then he saw the same substance on the bed sheet. "are you sure that is  
cupcake icing?" Emil asked. Denmark knew he was busted. telling the  
truth would be better than getting deeper into a lie pit. "okay icey,  
its your brothers semen. but we weren't hav-" "YOU TWO ARE QUEER FOR  
EACH-OTHER!?" Emil yelled in fear and disbelief.

"no, no we weren't  
entering eachoth-" Denmark tried to explain, but Emil kept freaking  
out. "to think that your junk was up my brother hind end and...AND I  
LICKED HIS CUM!" he screamed as he ran downstairs. Lukas was awakened  
by the screaming, but didn't hear any distinct words. he rubbed his  
eyes and yawned, being the perfect picture of cuteness in the morning.

they went downstairs to see the other 3 Nordics down there. Emil sat in the corner as if  
Denmark and Norway had a contagious disease. Svi had his normal  
face on, but Finland was very happy. "so how was it last night? when me  
and svi came home, we heard Norge moaning like a professional" fin  
said. "we weren't having what you think we were. I just fondled his  
curl and he started begging for a release." Denmark said plainly. he  
knew there were rumors going around about him and nor being secret  
lovers and the occurrence of last night didn't help in dissolving the  
false rumors.

Fin wasn't the type of person to shut up about how sweet  
lovers are, so Dan knew something had to be done to change subject.  
"how about some breakfast?" Denmark said to quickly get off of what  
they were talking about. food was always a good cop-out. "of course.  
how about pancakes?" Fyn asked. Denmark nodded and took a seat on the  
two-seated couch with Norway. he petted Norge's head a few times before  
resting his hand on his own lap.

breakfast took longer than usual, as  
if Tino was putting in a little more effort than usual. "alright!  
foods done!" he shouted. when they came in the kitchen, 2/5ths of the  
pancakes were heart shaped. "it's for our new lovers" Tino said with a  
smile. Denmark sighed and Norway looked away with blush on his cheeks.  
getting out of this whole "new lovers" deal was going to be hard. they  
weren't gay and Norge in fact already had his eye on a beautiful woman.  
Denmark didn't have his heart set on anyone yet, but he knew it would  
be a pretty lady as well.

All that aside, they ate  
their hearty pancakes to help put bad thoughts at rest. "these are  
good" Norway said. "put a little extra sugar in it for you" Tino said  
with a cute wink. as they ate, Emil was becoming curious about the  
curl. he wanted to pull it too, but not with Denmark nearby.


	4. Emil Teases Lukas

This chapter is pretty clean. Just Norway's reaction to his brother rubbing his curl

* * *

once breakfast was over, Mathias went to bathe. when Svi and fin were  
in the living room, Emil couldn't help but to find the curl tempting.  
he was going to tug it, but then he considered. when somebody tugged  
his hair, he hated it. when it was petted though, he loved it. so he  
took Norway's curl and petted it softly.

"ice...d-don't. its sensitive."  
Lukas said. ice was always looking for ways to get back at his  
brother, so he kept going. Norge squirmed in his seat, grabbing Emil's  
wrist weakly in attempt to move the hand. but he was helpless. when  
his curl was stimulated, his whole body was weak and taking in the  
pleasure. he was also incapable of screaming. only whimpers and quiet  
pleading was heard.

"please brother, please stop. I'm begging you"  
Lukas panted. Emil was satisfied with this though. only a bribe of  
licorice could make him even consider stopping. He was especially  
happy when Lukas started trying to hump the chair.

Emil was finding this very fun, but Norge not so much. the sight of  
seeing his brother reduced to a desperate beggar made Emil feel  
dominant, and dominance was something he'd always wanted. "Is it too  
much for you? aww, too bad." Emil cooed with a very evil tone in his  
speech. Lukas only got worse as Emil rubbed hard as possible. he was  
humping faster, trying desperately to get friction.

He  
tried rubbing himself, but Emil easily held both of Lukas' hands in  
one of his. Lukas was so weak he couldn't pull away.  
"Emil...brother...either let me release or let go please" he forced.  
Emil smirked, absolutely loving this. "I like to hear you beg so how  
does the answer 'nej' sound?" he asked. Lukas started sobbing and  
began hitting the table edge on each thrust.

"is everything okay in  
there?" Finland asked, hearing the table jarring. "ja, everything's  
fine" Emil responded. Lukas' mouth was open but no words could form.  
Emil marveled at the sight of his brother sitting there as if  
everything but his pelvis was paralyzed.

"stop thrusting" Emil  
commanded into his brothers ear. "i-i cant" Lukas forced out. Emil  
clicked his tongue. "you want me to consider you so big of a brother  
when you cant even stop thrusting into the table like a desperate beggar" Emil began. "id like it more  
if you thrusted into my hand" Norway nodded quickly. "please, please  
let me" he begged.

Emil shook his head. "another time" he whispered.  
another time? if Norge could help it, there wouldn't be a next time.  
however, he knew that Emil would hit his weakness at any chance given.  
a perfect opportunity to get revenge on Lukas was something Emil would  
never pass up.

Denmark returned from his shower though and Emil was  
busted; this time. "EMIL STEILSON!" Mathias boomed. Emil kept rubbing the curl as nonchalantly as drinking a coke. "yes,  
Denmark?" he asked meekly, looking up at the furious blonde. "You know  
what you're doing! get your dirty little hands off that curl!" Denmark  
demanded.

Emil let go and Lukas fell into a heap of a crying, blushing  
mess. Mathias soothed him and Tino ran to see what was the matter.  
Emil sighed and went to his room to avoid lecture.


	5. Tickle Torture

This chapter is clean. Everyone enjoy!

* * *

It was a few days after finding out about Lukas' curl. "Hey, guess  
what we get to do today!" Mathias yelled. The others, Lukas and Emil,  
were silent. They had no idea.

"Oh c'mon! Me and LuLu get to babysit Peter!" He continued. It was the  
day that little Peter Kirkland would come visit. Too bad Tino and  
Bernard were staying at a hotel for vacation. That was okay though.

Britain could be there to drop the child off at the door any moment.  
Emil didn't care for the little wanna-be-a-nation boy. In fact, he  
hated him. One reason was that Peter expected Emil to do all the work  
while he sat back and ate chick peas. Pretty insane, right?

When Britain arrived at the door, Emil casually left out the back one.  
Spending time with his puffins would be far more enjoyable than  
putting up with Peter Shirkland.

"Aaah! Kirklands!" Mathias cooed as he opened the door. "Yeah yeah, we  
know our last name. Just take this little dunce off my hands." Arthur  
said as he shoved peter in. "British jerk of jerks!" He retorted.  
"Little wanker!" Arthur snapped.

To avoid further argument, Mathias shut the door in Britain's face.  
Rude, yes, but also very necessary. If the door wasn't shut, some very  
foul language could've easily came out of Arthur's mouth. Sure Peter  
probably heard a lot of cursing, but Mathias didn't think it was good  
to expose children to that.

"Ya hungry? Thirsty?" Mathias asked the little one. "Something to  
drink would be nice, sir!" Peter replied. Mathias got him a melon soda  
from the stash that Tino kept for him. "My favorite!" Peter chimed.  
Lukas was simply watching. He found Peter very amusing.

"Come on little buddy! Let's watch some cartoons!" Mathias said as he  
scooped up the little British boy. He sat on the couch, but realized  
Lukas' head was right in front of the screen.

"Can ya move?" he asked. Lukas nodded and walked over to the seat next  
to Dan. His expression was monotone. Typical. "Aww c'mon Norgie! You  
gotta smile for the kid" Dan begged. Lukas didn't want to smile. He only smiled around certain people, and  
neither Mathias nor Peter were one of those people. "Nej" He simply  
stated.

"Do you wanna make uncle Lukie smile?" Mathias asked Peter. Peter  
nodded and grinned widely. Both of them gave Lukas an evil smirk, as if  
they both had the same idea. Lukas was tempted to leave, but what  
could they possibly do? Tell blonde jokes?

Instead, Mathias put Peter down and grabbed Lukas in a hug. "Let me  
down, idiot!" he fussed. "Somebody's being defiant today. We'll have  
to change that." Denmark said with a smile. He put his legs over  
Norway's so the little man couldn't kick.

"Peter, take off the footwear and tickle him" Mathias commanded.  
"Aye-aye captain!" Peter said as he pulled Lukas' socks off. Lukas  
tried to get free, but his body was weak in comparison to the Dane's.

Peter got a feather out of one of the pillows and started tickling  
Lukas' feet. The Norwegian squirmed, and somehow managed not to change  
facial expressions.

Mathias had an idea. "Hand me the feather" he said to Peter. Peter  
nodded and handed it over as he was asked. Mathias held the feather  
inches from Lukas' hair curl, noting the tension rising in the smaller  
man's body. "Tickle, tickle, tickle~" He said teasingly as he moved  
the feather back and forth. He didn't actually touch the curl with it  
yet, but it was super close. Lukas turned his head, trying to get his  
curl away from the feather.

"Why is he trying to get it away? It's just hair." Peter said.  
"It's more than just hair. It's like a little remote" Mathias  
corrected. Peter was kind of confused, but after a little thinking, he  
thought he understood.

Mathias started tickling the curl and Lukas squirmed more than ever.  
"Just crack us a smile" Mathias said, being sure to hit the whole curl  
with the feather. Before long, Lukas couldn't help himself. He bursted  
into uncontrollable laughter and wiggled like a worm. Peter and Mathias  
laughed too, finding the sight very funny.

"He's so funny!" Peter said. Lukas was still laughing and wiggling.  
Mathias just kept tickling. Seeing a man who almost never showed  
emotion act like this was very...entertaining to put it simply.

Just for fun, Peter got another feather and tickled Lukas too. The  
Norwegian would've rolled off the couch by now if Mathias wasn't  
keeping him secure. Him and Peter enjoyed it more when Lukas was  
laughing so hard he snorted.

They continued for a while and Lukas started tearing up, but was still  
laughing. The others thought it was from laughing so much, but that  
wasn't entirely the case.

You know how people start getting sore after being tickled for so  
long? That's what Lukas was feeling all over his body, but he couldn't  
stop emitting the joyous noise. "It's making me hurt!" Lukas laughed.  
"You don't look like you're in pain" Peter stated. Mathias stopped  
tickling and put Peter's hand down. "Let's give your uncle Lulu a  
break." he said. Lukas sighed in relief and relaxed right then.

Mathias rubbed Lukas' cheeks, and he was too exhausted from the  
tickling to care. "That was fun, huh Norgie?" He asked the smaller  
man. Lukas did in fact like it, but he didn't want Den to know. "Let's  
just say that forcing emotion out of people isn't nice." he said.  
Mathias guffawed. "I know you liked it, no matter what you say!" he  
said. "N-not true!" Lukas said defensively. Mathias only pinched his  
cheeks and held him tighter.

It was a while later and Denmark had put on some cartoons; spongebob  
to be specific. All three of them were watching. Peter was 3 feet away from the TV.

When Spongebob ended, Mathias turned the TV off. "Hey Lukie, I'm tired  
so do you mind hanging out with Peter while I take a nap?" He said  
with a yawn. "I suppose I can" Lukas responded. Mathias got up and  
headed to his room.

The first 3 minutes consisted of a staring contest between Peter and  
Lukas. Peter was surprised how still Lukas could be. He could never do  
that. Too much energy trapped inside his little body. "What do you wanna  
do?" He finally asked. Lukas' stare was starting to creep him out and  
he needed to change subjects.

"Play with toy animals?" Lukas suggested. "That's a great idea! I know  
where Tino keeps them!" Peter said as he located the toybin. He pulled  
out some random animals for them to choose from.

Lukas took all the mystical animals like the pegasus, unicorn, and  
pheonix. Peter wasn't interested in those. He liked the big animals  
like elephants, lions, and giraffes.

"Hello! I'm *Geoffery Bertha!" Peter said as he walked his elephant  
around. "Hello Jeff. I'm Pyra" Lukas said as he brought his pheonix  
down. "What are you!?" Peter asked. Lukas smirked and started rattling  
off facts about pheonix.

Peter got bored really fast. He had a short attention-span as is, but  
it got even shorter when it came to facts. He set his animals back in  
the toybin.

"Something wrong peter?" Lukas asked as he put his animals back in the  
bin. "Just bored of that" Peter said as he let out a huff. Lukas  
simply stared at the boy with those solid blue eyes of his. "Stop  
staring, it's creepy." the little micronation said. Lukas didn't look  
away. There was nothing else to really look at besides a baige wall.

"Anything you want to do?" Lukas asked. Peter sat and thought for a  
minute. "Yes there actually is something." he replied. Lukas leaned in  
a bit closer to show he was paying attention. Peter gripped his hair  
curl and jerked down on it. Lukas' body followed and his head ended up  
in Peter's lap.

"Is it really that much of a weakness?" He asked.  
Lukas nodded and was somewhat afraid. Peter could basically do  
anything he wanted, and he was the type of kid to take advantage of  
people if he could. He wanted so badly to prove how strong of a nation he could be.

He tugged the curl and Lukas acted like he was in pain. "Stop, it  
doesn't feel good." he said plainly. Sea wasn't about to stop. "In order to be considered a nation, I have to be  
strong! Once I can defeat one other nation, I will be  
looked upon as strong! And from the looks of it, you're pretty much  
defeated." He said, looking down at Lukas. Lukas could easily beat  
Sealand's butt in a hot minute, but not with his weak spot being  
handled.

Peter started rubbing the curl and Lukas moaned loudly. "Is that how  
your e-zone works?" The boy asked. Lukas nodded and Peter stopped  
rubbing but didn't let go.

He got a feather from earlier and looked quite deviant with it. "You  
ready to be tickled?" he asked. Lukas knew he couldn't tell Peter  
'no'. The feather started tickling the curl and he started laughing  
and wiggling within seconds.

Peter made way on top of Lukas so he couldnt wiggle away. After so  
much tickling, it reached the unbearable point again. "P-Peter stop!"  
he begged. Peter kept going reguardless of requests.

Lukas cried and writhed. The fun tickly sensation had now turned into  
a painful one. He didn't laugh anymore and his smile had turned upside  
down.

Lukas managed to scream Mathias' name. "What is it Lulu!?" Mathias  
asked as he ran downstairs in nothing but underwear. Peter looked at  
Mathias and froze. "What is this Peter?" he asked. "I was just  
tickling him." Peter replied innocently. Mathias lifted the kid off.  
"You alright Norgie?" he asked Lukas. Lukas nodded and sat up. Mathias  
stayed up the rest of the day to make sure further incident didn't  
occur. Of course, he did get fully dressed first.

At about 8:00, Arthur returned to pick up Peter. "Was he a good boy?" he  
asked Mathias. "Total devil" Lukas interjected. Denmark lightly smacked Norway's head like one might do to a dog when indicating for it to shut up. A giggle escaped Peter's mouth. "He was a little angel" Dan  
said to Arthur.

Once the Kirklands had left, Mathias gave Lukas an awkward face. "How  
was he a devil? He's innocent on all levels." he said. Lukas huffed. "I  
guess there's another level you don't know about that's not so  
innocent." he said with an annoyed tone. Mathias was going to ask a question,  
but decided it wouldn't get him anywhere.

* * *

Okay so you notice that random * sign before the name Geoffrey Bertha? That was a reference to something my friend said. she does this weird derpy voices and that was a name she chose. so...the more you know


	6. A Visit to Russia's

Sorry it took so long to get this done. this chapter is clean.

* * *

It was a few days after Peter's visit. Today was a world meeting and  
every nation big or small were required to come. The meeting itself  
actually lasted an hour without any punches being landed. That alone was weird enough, but the things  
people were saying afterward is what caught Lukas' attention.

"You know that micro-nation Sealand? He dominated that Norway guy by just  
fooling with that hair curl of his" Said Estonia. He always seemed to  
be the one to find out about the craziest things first. The only  
problem was that if Estonia was talking about it, the other nations  
probably were too.

Lukas was embarrassed by all the chat he overheard.  
Some of the nations such as Turkey, Prussia, and America were making  
degrading jokes about it. Man...they really knew how to make a guy  
feel like dirt, Lukas thought. He went to the bathroom only to be  
teased more. "I hear about how your hair curl can make you do all  
sorts of things. Shall I play with it in front of all the nations so  
they can see how pathetic you are?" Asked that snob Austria. He  
seemed to love embarrassing people and making them feel weak and  
worthless. Maybe it made him feel stronger than he really was. It  
seemed logical, but it still wasn't right.

"I think not, bro Aus"  
Lukas said as he washed his hands. Austria only laughed and pulled the  
Norwegian by the collar of his shirt. "I'm going to do it whether you  
like it or not" Roderich said. Lukas tried to get away, but it was rather  
hard when being securely held. The Austrian whistled to gather  
attention. Most of the nations had left, but the ones who were still  
there looked at Austria with expectation. The nations whom didn't have  
ahoges seemed to be more interested however.

"Who wants me to see if  
the rumors floating around are true?" Roderich asked the crowd. They all  
said 'yes' in some way. Mathias was the only Nordic still there, and he was  
the only one who said 'no'. Before he could intervene, Austria was  
already tugging and rubbing Lukas' ahoge. As much as the Norwegian tried to hide  
emotion, it amounted to nothing.

He couldn't help but to yelp when the curl was tugged and moan when it  
was rubbed. Lukas could hear the chatter among those watching, which  
didn't make him feel any better. Some were inquiring about how weak he  
was, some were saying they felt sorry for him, and others were  
discussing about how intriguing it was. "Can I try?" Poland asked. He  
always liked to be the person in that "First one to try crazy stuff"  
category. Austria allowed the Polish man to have a go.

Poland got  
right down to it and took the curl into his mouth. This drove every  
nerve in Lukas' body into a tingling frenzy. Pleasure? Discomfort? It  
felt like both at the same time to him. He blushed a deep red and let  
out these cute groaning sounds. "Looks like I found out how his e-zone  
works" Poland said in a sing-song voice. Lukas was so full of  
embarrassment and shame that he wanted so badly to shrivel up in a  
corner. All the nations except for Mathias were laughing.

The Dane  
hoped that the others would stop but now he saw that he would have to  
take action. He couldn't stand watching his friend be teased like  
this. Lukas must feel awful, having his weakness hit and a crowd to  
watch him. "I demand that you stop this! Yes, his curl is a weakness,  
but that gives you no right to tease him with it!" Mathias said,  
standing tall. Every eye turned to stare at him. "What are you going  
to do about it?" Roderich asked, giving Lukas' curl soft strokes.  
"W-well I don't wanna fight, but I'll do it for Lukas! And trust me  
when I say vikings are a force to be reckoned with" Mathias replied  
boldly.

Everyone knew how brutal the vikings were and decided it best  
to not get on their bad side. "Fine, but it doesn't mean I won't do it  
again." Austria said as he released Lukas to Mathias. He turned to  
leave, but dropped one last statement. "Oh, and you make a good  
boyfriend" Roderich said before exiting the building. B-boyfriend?!  
The nerve of that German idiot. Mathias was angered, but he turned his attention to the man in his arms. "It's alright. He doesn't have ya now"  
Mathias said soothingly.

Lukas calmed right down, finding comfort in those words. All of the  
nations had left except for the two Nordics, the Baltics, Russia,  
Poland, and Italy. "I'm sorry, I was just like, super curious about  
it, ya know?" Poland said. Lukas nodded in understanding. The concept  
of a piece of hair that can do so much to the person it belongs to  
would be very fascinating to someone whom doesn't have an ahoge.

"At least you're not like-a me. If my curl was being tugged, I'd totally  
go noodles!" Italy said, giving Norge a few pats on the shoulder  
before leaving. "But his curl isn't always an e-zone, da?" Russia  
asked, beginning to get curious about this ahoge business. "No it's  
not. In fact, depending on how it's touched, it can make him feel and  
do all kinds of different things." Mathias replied. Ivan smiled.  
"Maybe sometime he can stay with me and my kin so we can experiment"  
he said. He meant that innocently, but the Baltics thought he had  
torture in mind.

"N-no, I don't think that'd be best." Lithuania  
spoke, trembling a bit. "Oh Liet, always being like, the pessimist or  
whatever. Can you like, look on the bright side for once?" Poland  
asked, taking Lithuania by the hand and leaving the building with him.  
Russia only sighed. He didn't always seek to torture people and he  
hated being misunderstood. He just wanted to cure his curiosity but  
decided it best not to ask. The answer would probably be a 'no'  
anyway.

"No, Ivan, I think that could work. You think of things nobody  
else does and that can teach us more about Lukas reacts to certain  
stimulation" Mathias said. Ivan perked up. He closed his eyes,  
smiled, and made that cute hum-laugh of his. After him and the other  
two Baltics left, Mathias looked down at Lukas cheerily. "You'll have  
fun. He's not always a monster." he said, trying to make Lukas happy.  
The Norwegian wasn't scared of Russia, but it made him feel weak when  
Mathias was acting as his mouth piece. "Fine. I suppose we can't  
disappoint him." Lukas said in defeat

Russia was usually not busy due to the fact he didn't have many  
friends. Mathias had dialed the man's number and asked if right now  
was a good time. "Da! Now is good. Plus my little sister Bela is  
coming. Her and Lukas are getting married right?" Ivan said. "Oh yes,  
but they haven't decided on a day yet. We'll be right there though!  
See ya soon" Mathias replied. He got in his car and Lukas rode in the  
passenger seat. They drove out to Russia's house.

They went to the  
door, where Latvia kindly let them in. "Ah, friends! I know it's  
been less than an hour since we saw eachother but it feels like ice ages!" Russia  
said, gathering the two Nordics in a big warm hug. He walked them down  
the hall until they came upon a door that had two giant vases of  
sunflowers on either side. "Whats this room?" Mathias asked. "It's my  
torment lab, but I use it for other things as well." Ivan said with an  
innocent smile. He opened the door.

They went down the stairs, which led to a large room. Its  
centerpiece was a bed typically found in hospitals that had straps for  
human restraint. Lukas would never admit, but he was scared now.  
Mathias lightly massaged the Norwegian's shoulders to comfort him.  
"I'll be right here. It's just some tests" he said soothingly. Lukas  
calmed down and Ivan helped him to the bed. Lukas laid there, thinking  
about what evilness was going through the two heads.

"I think we'd better strap you down just in case." Mathias said, obviously wanting  
to do it. He tied Lukas to the bed with the strap, and he was becoming  
very nervous. "Don't worry LuLu, you'll be fine." The Dane assured.  
Ivan lifted up a pair of scissors and stood at the bedside. Lukas was  
shaking with fear, but saw that they were only being used to open a  
package and calmed down again. Ivan pulled out a vibrator and looked  
at the curl. It was apparent what he was going to do first. He turned  
on the little device and pressed it against the curl.

Lukas gasped and started wiggling in  
the restraints. "How does that feel, my little Norgie boy?" Mathias  
asked with a smirk. "It tickles but feels pleasurable too" Lukas  
replied softly. Dan imagined the sensation to be similar to having  
your nipples tickled; and that was accurate. Lukas kept shifting  
around as the vibration proceeded. "Feels good, da?" Ivan asked as he  
watched with interest. "Y-yes but please stop" Lukas replied.

Ivan nodded and pulled the vibrator away. He seemed to be having fun but he didn't want Bela to think he was torturing her fiance if she walked in. She had a habit of randomly appearing without anyone knowing. He let Lukas go from the restraints. "You can  
still stay for dinner, da?" He asked. Lukas and Mathias both nodded.  
Dinner sounded good right about now. They all made way to the kitchen  
where Latvia and Estonia were preparing the meal. Liet and Poland were  
still out somewhere.

Dinner was laid out neatly, making food that was  
already immaculate more enjoyable. Each plate had a steak, an ear of  
corn, buttered bread, and a nice drink of the person's choice to  
accompany it. After the meal was done, Eduard took liberty of taking  
the dishes to the sink. "So Mister Norway, how does your curl stay by  
your head?" Raivis asked, "It seems to be detached." Lukas shrugged.  
He didn't know why or how it did what it did either.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that it's somehow connected  
directly to my brain and that's why I react to stimulation in weird  
ways" Lukas explained. Raivis looked very interested. He found the  
concept of having a piece of hair connected to the brain very neat.  
Eduard had finished with the dishes and came in to talk. "What's the  
chat about?" he asked. "Norway's hair curl" Raivis simply replied.

"I hear that if a hair curl is pulled too hard, it can cause temporary  
paralysis. Is it true?" Eduard said to Lukas. "I don't know. Never  
been pulled on hard enough and I honestly don't want to be." Lukas  
gave as a reply. Everyone laughed.

Raivis was becoming more curious to  
see if what Eduard said was truth. Could Lukas really be paralyzed by  
his curl being pulled? The little nation was bound to find out. "Well  
I'm going to go do some blogging. See you." Eduard said as he  
retreated to his room. Ivan's attention was directed back toward his  
guests. "I suppose it would be better for us to go to my living room  
rather than sit here in the dining area" He said as he stood up. The  
other three did as Ivan did. He led them toward the living room when  
Raivis tugged on Lukas' shirt.

"What do you need?" he asked the little  
one. Ivan and Mathias continued to the living room, leaving Latvia to  
speak freely to Lukas. "I was just curious about your curl. Can it  
really cause paralysis?" He asked. Lukas backed up a bit as if he knew  
what was going to happen next. Before he could respond, Raivis took  
the opportunity to give that strange curl a very hard pull. Lukas was  
so in shock he couldn't even scream.

The other nation kept the tension  
tight as he watched. After about ten seconds, he let go. Lukas fell on  
the ground, becoming unresponsive to everything. Raivis only expected  
the Norwegian to be down for a few seconds, but became concerned after  
it had been over sixty. He patted Lukas' cheeks and asked him to stop  
playing if he was. Finally Raivis called on the other two nations.

Mathias and Ivan raced back to see what was the matter. "I went to see  
if Estonia was right and I paralyzed Lukas!" Latvia said honestly.  
Mathias picked Lukas up in a bridal style as Ivan stared at the little  
nation."You two can go. I'll be sure to teach Raivis his lesson." Ivan  
said. Little Raivis was sore afraid of what Russia would do and  
trembled where he stood. Mathias took pity on the boy.

"Ivan, thanks  
for letting us come visit. And about this...well, Raivis is like a  
curious child. Please don't hurt him for this." He said. Ivan softened  
up. "If you say so. But you will come visit again, da?" he asked.  
Mathias nodded and walked out of the house. As they drove home, Lukas  
started regaining his bearings. "Ah, you're back!" The Dane said with a  
smile. "Yup...I'm back..." Lukas sighed.


	7. Roderich Teases Lukas

Okay this chapter has has teasing but no nudity. And i will be posting another chapter soon so know that this isnt the last one. also, if you have suggestions, put them in a review and let me know

* * *

The Nordics had forgotten all about their small family reunion at the  
German's house. The only reminder they got was Gilbert screaming  
through the phone about an hour before the reunion started. Emil had  
gone out with Jia, Sweden and Finland were staying at Britain's to  
visit Peter, and Dan was helping Ned make money. Lukas wasn't busy  
though and he decided that spending time with his relatives was better  
than using the day with reading mythology books.

He got dressed and headed to the Germanic's home. The door had a sign on it that said,  
"Zhe kingdom doorbell is broken. Please knock!" in perfect Prussian  
handwriting. Lukas knocked and Ludwig answered. "Ah, wheres everyone  
else?" he asked, cocking his head in confusion. "All busy" Lukas  
replied. Ludwig paused for a moment before letting the Norwegian come  
inside. "Ah, little man! Welcome to the kingdom of awesomeness!"  
Gilbert shouted. "Little man?" Lukas asked. Austria took liberty in  
pointing out that Norge was in fact the shortest male Germanic other than  
Emil. Lukas rolled his eyes at the Austrian. "So where's the others?  
Like Hungary, Belgium, or Switzerland? I know Ned is busy."  
he said. All the replies were shrugs.

"Just didn't wanna come" Gil said. "But that's okay. We can still have  
a little fun, right Nor?" Austria said, an evil smile creeping across  
his face. Lukas then remembered what Aus said the other day at the  
meeting. "I'm going to get you another time." were the words that  
silently echoed. "No, look, I have to be going" Lukas said as he  
turned around. Ludwig's hand made him pause in his tracks. "You only  
just arrived" He said. Lukas sighed and turned back around. He'd stay,  
but avoid the Austrian at all cost.

He sat down at the table and Luddy  
brought to him a root beer. They knew he was trying to cut down on  
alcoholic kind. Lukas turned the glass up and had it empty in 30  
seconds. "Thirsty little guy, aren't ya?" Gilbert joked. Lukas nodded.  
He was engulfed in a hug by a very happy Prussian within seconds. The  
hug was so tight he couldn't move. "Keep him still" Austria commanded  
as he reached toward Lukas.

The Norwegian became afraid and struggled.  
"Keep still" Roderich said as his hand was only inches from grabbing  
the peculiar curl. Lukas screamed out and Gilbert immediately let go.  
"Sony I didn't know you wanted loose that badly." He apologized. "It  
wasn't you big brother, he was trying to get away from Austria."  
Ludwig said as he stared sternly into Roderich's eyes. He knew that  
Austrian wanted to feel like he had strength and he achieved it by  
making other nations feel inferior. Getting a hold of Lukas' curl and  
making the Norwegian man act against his will would make him feel  
inferior.

"Nobody touches anyone's curl. Everyone understand?" Ludwig  
said aloud. Gilbert and Lukas agreed. Roderich did too, but after much  
hesitation and doing crossies behind his back. "Guten. Let's proceed  
normally." The tallest German said as he sat down in his chair  
properly. The other three followed Ludwig's example and did the same.  
There was awkward silence as they stared at eachother. Gil was the  
first to speak. "How about we play a game?" he asked, "Outside in our  
awesome pool."

"Yes, please" Lukas said, glaring at Roderich. Prussia cheered and  
threw a pair of swim shorts at their heads. "Come on! Swimming  
swimming! What do we do? We swim!" He sang. The other men took turns  
in the bathroom to change clothes then went outside to the pool. The  
pool was big and spacey considering it wasn't the in-ground type.  
"Talley ho!" Gil screamed as he cannon-balled. Austria and Ludwig were  
being calm and used the stairs. Lukas performed a perfect dive as an  
entrance.

"Let's splash!" Gil said, splashing everyone. Ludwig  
splashed back but Aus wanted none of it. He got away from the battle  
and watched the others play. Considering Lukas didn't seem like the  
type to do splash fights, he did very well. By the time the game was  
over, he was the only one that still had dry spots in his hair. "I  
think I should go now. I promised to take Italy out for dinner" Ludwig  
said as he climbed the stairs. Gilbert followed. "Tell me I can come  
too!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, fine. But Roderich! If you so much as  
touch Lukas' curl while we're gone, I'll see to it that you spend a  
month on the Russian front. Naked." Ludwig said in warning. The German  
brothers left and Austria only laughed. "He's bluffing! He'd never do  
such a thing. Plus, how could he find out?" He said, an evil smirk  
crawling on his face. Lukas knew this was the time to say 'bye-bye'  
and leave, but he was grabbed around the waist and chest too quickly.

"Since I'm not strong enough to carry you inside, I'll just start  
right here. Don't worry, I'm still strong enough to hold you in place"  
Roderich whispered into Lukas' ear. Since he was wet from the  
splashing, the Austrian's breath felt like a chill on his neck. He squirmed, but  
was still held tightly. "Scared, are you? I like that. Fear is a trait  
of a weak man" Austria cooed. Lukas was offended by that statement.  
"Wh-when you get done with me, I'll personally see to it that Lokki  
comes to your house on a full moon night" He said. Austria laughed it  
off.

"And if you do that, I'll personally see to it that you get sent to  
the torturers" He said back. Lukas had been given to a group of  
torturers before and it was a most unpleasant experience. He decided  
that calling Lokki for assistance really wasn't worth it. Roderich  
started slowly rubbing Lukas' curl, seeing a reaction that he found  
very delightful. Lukas slowly turned his head from side to side as  
soft moans escaped his lips.

"Like that, do you?" Austria asked,  
making sure his breath hit the back of the Norwegian's neck. Lukas let  
out one louder moan as he started to squirm a bit. "That's it. Moan  
louder. Make sure the neighbors can hear you" Austria spoke softly as  
he rubbed harder. Lukas started kicking in the water, hoping some  
might splash in Austria's face, but his feet couldn't quite get over  
the water's surface. He was about to start begging, but he knew that  
would only satisfy Austria more and it wouldn't help one bit.

The curl continued to be rubbed harder and harder until Lukas couldn't stand it  
anymore. His lower body was reacting and tried to get friction on its  
member. The water provided no friction and it was only more upsetting.  
"You look so weak when you act like this. Maybe I should keep going"  
The Austrian said as he licked up the back of Lukas' neck. Lukas  
yelped out at a volume the neighbors were sure to hear. Austria  
laughed and did it again but Lukas resisted from moaning. "Aww I wish  
you wouldn't stop. Oh, wait a minute...might these be sensitive?"  
Austria cooed as he took the hand that wasn't touching the curl and  
tickled Lukas' little nipples.

He squirmed more and made cute  
whimpering noises. He gave Austria's ego more pleasure when a bulge  
formed in his pants that was visible through the distortion of the  
water. "I see what you want, but you won't get it. I'm going to tease  
you until you scream and then maybe a little more" Roderich said as  
his hand reached lower. He teased Lukas by rubbing the outside of the  
swim shorts.

He teased all around, touching every inch except the genitals. Lukas  
was about to huff angrily as Austria expertly touched as close to his  
cock as he could without actually touching it. Lukas wanted to be  
released so badly, but it would never come. Not from mister 'I'm the  
bosstria' anyways. He wanted it so badly that precum was leaking into  
the pool water.

A shot of what felt like an electric shock of pleasure  
went through his body when Austria hit the sweet spot on the back of  
his neck. With that combined with curl rubbing and teasing, Lukas knew  
he'd be so stimulated that one stroke on his cock would make him  
orgasm.

"Is that the spot? How cute" The Austrian said as he licked it  
again and again until he found the exact spot and sucked on it. Lukas  
was squirming and moaning so much more than before. He just needed  
some friction on his cock and he'd explode into orgasm. His moans were  
long and forced, only driving the Austrian to do more. "Oh god,  
please! Just a little friction!" Lukas begged. As much as he'd tried  
not to beg, the treatment was forcing it out.

As suspected, Austria  
was enjoying this. "Beg a little more, won't you?" he asked darkly as  
he rubbed the curl as hard as he could and started teasing the smaller  
man's nipples again. "Please! please, please, pleeeease!" Lukas said,  
forcing his words. He was starting to feel weird, and it was a way  
he'd never felt before. Every nerve in his body pulsed and he started  
convulsing. Not that much, but still. He now _needed_ a release but the  
pressure only kept building. "Scream for me. I know you want to so  
badly" Roderich said.

He then continued to suck that sweet spot on his  
neck. Lukas started screaming and half the neighborhood  
could hear it. It also caught other attention. "Let him go!" yelled  
Mathias' familiar voice. Ned was right behind him, witnessing the  
scene. Austria was startled and let Lukas go. Mathias pulled the  
smaller one out of the pool and held him. "Please, give me release."  
Lukas begged

Mathias was heading inside the house but blushed when Lukas started  
trying to hump his leg. Ned watched emotionlessly as Austria watched  
with intrigue. Everyone gasped when Lukas screamed out in pure  
pleasure. They could see cum dripping down his legs which caused  
different reactions. Ned simply raised an eyebrow, Austria laughed,  
Lukas relaxed, and Mathias was a red and pink blushy mess.

"You  
must've really been ready" He said as he sat down. Lukas nodded and  
nuzzled Mathias but gave Roderich an evil glare. "Hey, is that your  
boyfriend?" Austria teased. "Just knock 'boy' off of 'friend' and you  
got it" Mathias said matter of factly. Roderich made no other remark  
and allowed the Nordics to leave. Him and Ned were left with  
eachother.

"B-but we forgot my clothes" Lukas said to the Dane. "We'll  
get them later. First we have to fix you." Mathias responded. Lukas  
nodded as they went home. An hour or so later, Ludwig delivered the  
Norwegian's clothes. "Austria will be having fun at Ivan's this month"  
he said with a smug look on his face.


End file.
